


Nightfall

by RisuMezzo (RisuAlto)



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Heartbreak, M/M, Pining, and you can't tell me, doesn't mean something, look it's been 15 years, only to fall apart in the CtNW where it is always night, set during Days, that these two hanging out in TWILIGHT town
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:15:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29010387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RisuAlto/pseuds/RisuMezzo
Summary: Goodbye wasn't supposed to hurt this much when he didn't have a heart.A micro-story (3-10 sentences) based onthis prompt list.
Relationships: Axel/Roxas (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Nightfall

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fuzzpeach](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzzpeach/gifts).



> Originally posted on tumblr.

He was at the end of the street now, and in the darkness, all Axel could see was his coat. The lights of the city shone hot and gold and red in their reflections on the asphalt, so when his vision started to mist over, Axel could almost, _almost_ look down and see the sunset. He could see the horizon and fool himself into thinking the warmth of his hands resting on his crossed arms was from his friend at his side, his _best_ friend. The one who made him look out at the sun, forever hanging just above the fall, and feel like it was worth never going under, like the light would never fade.

He blinked without thinking, and when he looked up again, his vision was clear, and he was once again standing not in eternal twilight, but the unceasing nightfall of the City That Never Was. The street before him was empty and dark.


End file.
